dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Linda
Linda is one of the high school students trapped in the haunted abandoned village alongside Ira, Shelly, Doni, Yayan, and her teacher Ms. Siska. She is the main protagonist in DreadOut and the only playable character. Personality Linda is a quiet teenager, yet very strong willed and brave. She doesn't enjoy voicing her opinion in situations and dislikes to hear constant chatter (as she gets annoyed by Ira when she tries to start a conversation with her). Despite the fact that she's trapped in a living nightmare, she keeps a cool, calm and collected demeanor, sometimes appearing almost emotionless, though she still shows signs of being scared at times. She is also shown to be quite tough, rarely expressing her distress and terror, even when being chased down by a hostile ghost. Although it's hard to tell what's she's thinking at most time, she is fun-loving, shown by her playfulness with Ira by playing pattycake, although she seems to dislike losing and had childishly pouted after her best friend had won the game and slapped her on the cheek. Despite her tendency to pout, Linda is very selfless and very willing to boldly put herself on the line to protect the ones she cares about, especially her best friend Ira, even getting a little defensive. Appearance Linda has the appearance of a young seventeen year old teenage girl. Throughout the game, she wears a white collared shirt with a knee-length blue skirt, which is her typical school uniform, as well as a pair of black shoes. She has her dark ash brown hair tied in a pony tail, with a long bangs on both side of her face, mostly on the right side. She has dark brown eyes, but on occasion, her eyes will flash red to indicate future spiritual events (as seen in the beginning of the game). Linda also wears a silver necklace around her neck at all times. In both the Demo and the Game, she is shown carrying a red bag with a black strap slung around her shoulder. She uses her black smartphone, IrisPhone, or a camera, to battle hostile ghosts and help navigate her way in dark environments. Linda also has three alternate costumes. The first costume is possibly her casual outfit, which consists of a white undershirt, knee-ripped blue jeans, and sandals. In her second costume, Linda wears a traditional red batik, the official cultural outfit for Indonesia, while still retaining her red sling-bag and a pair of sandals. In her last costume, which could be Linda's party clothing, she is wearing a fancy pink tank-top with black trims, black jean-shorts, black stockings and boots, along with hooped earrings and bracelets. History and Game Early Life Not much is known about Linda's life prior to the start of the game, other than she was born and raised like an average child. At one point in elementary school, she befriended Ira and became best friends, eventually going to the same high school together. Sometime during a field trip with some of her classmates and her teacher, she fell asleep, which leads up to the events at the start of the game. DreadOut (Game) Demo In the Demo, a sleeping Linda wakes up in a rocking chair. Looking around, she finds herself in a dark room. Hearing her phone ring, she goes to retrieve it. She finds it on the floor and Linda finds that Ira was calling her. Answering her, Ira 's panicked voice asks for Linda's location, but then morphs into a demonic message. The phone switches to the Camera and Linda finds that she sees a Kuntilanak through the lens, which causes her to jump back in shock. Looking around, Linda begins to look for a way out. Outside, she sees Ira in the distance, but approaching her causes Linda to have a massive headache. Linda wanders through the town, haunted by the kuntilanak she had seen earlier. After finding out how to defeat the ghost with her camera, it leaves her alone. With her phone, she finds a hole in the wall and finds herself in a different part of the village . She enters a house where a Locusts begins to bother her, but she manages to get rid of it after she takes a picture of it.Linda then enters another house and finds a dead end with hanged bloody teddy bear in the room. Returning where she came, she finds Ira standing at the end of the hallway. Ira asks why Linda is here and the player is given a choice of what to answer. Either way, it causes Ira to run off upstairs after telling Linda to follow her. Linda finds her facing a corner on the top floor. With Ira refusing to turn to her, Linda turns to leave, but then Ira morphs into a kuntilanak and "kills" Linda, which gives the player the first experience in the Limbo. After waking up from the apparent death, Linda hears crying and goes downstairs. Linda finds Ira crying, claiming that she couldn't leave the village. Ira then tells Linda she was the only one that could leave and that she needed to leave. She gives Linda the keys to the exit of the village. Linda then goes outside, entering a graveyard and being attacked by two Pocong. Upon defeating them, she spies a set of three candles. After taking a picture of them with her camera, a battered and bloody body falls down from the sky and reaches out for her. Linda then awakens, realizing that it was just a nightmare and finds Ira staring comfortingly at her in the car next to her. ACT I Linda, awoken, is frightened after she experiences a strange dream (as seen in the demo). She is greeted by Ira , who smiles comfortingly at her. On the way home, the group ends up at a broken bridge. While Ms. Siska ponders on whether to find a way across or to go back the way they came and find another way, Doni finds a way to the other side and runs off. Linda, Ira, and Yayan follow him while Shelly and Ms. Siska warns them not to go too far, but they end following the group as well. They arrive at the entrance of abandoned village , with the name of the village scratched out. Ms. Siska then decides to round everyone up and return to the car and back home since Doni had run in ahead afterwards. The group explores the town while trying to find the others, where they finally meet up in front of an abandoned Elementary School . They approach the school, where Doni and Yayan run in to explore, followed by Ms. Siska and Shelly . Meanwhile, Ira and Linda sit on a bench outside while waiting for the others. Ira reminisces on the time she met Linda, much to Linda's displeasure and annoyance. After a sum amount of time, the two realize the group inside have been gone for too long. They then meet up back at the entrance, where Ms. Siska realizes that Yayan has gone missing. The group re-enters the abandoned elementary school to look for Yayan, failing to notice Ira 's sudden strange erratic behavior. Abruptly, darkness consumes the school and Linda suddenly finds herself alone in the dark and locked inside the school. Linda makes her way through a hallway where she finds the keys to the exit around a Babi Ngepet's neck. Avoiding the rampaging boar demon, she heads upstairs where she encounters a Sundel Bolong at the end of the hallway. After a while, Linda defeats the thirsty ghost. Later she locates a locked closet, which she deems suspicious, and she decides to look for the key to unlock it. She finds the key on the bottom floor and returns back to the closet and unlocks the door, where she enters an eerie room filled with mannequin heads with wigs and hanging scissors. Upon approaching, the doll in the crib in the corner, she is attacked by the Scissor Phantom, who nearly cuts her head off using a large pair of scissors . Trapped in the room with the furious phantom, Linda is forced into a grueling battle against the angry spirit. After defeating the Phantom, it drops a pair of scissors. With the scissors, she goes to cut the rope of the Babi Ngepet 's neck after finding it asleep in one part of the school. Linda goes to the exit to unlock the door so she she can escape, but then she is suddenly knocked down by the Mysterious Lady in Red, who blocks the entrance with a sticky white substance. Linda runs away, going through various corridors to escape her, ending back at the exit again. The Lady then sends Locusts to attack Linda, disarming her from attacking using her camera, but Linda makes her way back to the exit again. One more time, The Lady throws rats onto Linda, where the young girl is disoriented from moving correctly. Linda makes it back, seemingly defeating the Mysterious Lady in Red with her camera. Linda finally unlocks the Exit, looking frantically around before shutting the door and possibly making her way to escape. ACT II TBA Skills and Abilities Linda possesses with a strong sixth sense, which is the ability to see and sense ghosts & supernatural beings. With the aid of her Camera or Smartphone, she is able to combat hostile ghosts who threaten her, although having to be at a close range to damage them. On some occasions, her eyes will flash red and she will be warned of spiritual events later on, which is shown prior coming to the abandoned village . Although unknown whether or not it is tied to the storyline, when she "dies" in the game, usually by being attacked too often by a ghost, she is revived and given a chance to start over from a certain point in the game. As a young teenage girl, she is shown to be physically to be quite athletic, able to run far distances before slowing down to catch her breath. Other times, she is shown with to be quick and flexible, able to dodge or avoid some attacks made by hostile ghosts. Linda is also quite dexterous, able to flip up her camera before snapping up her phone to take a picture of a ghost. She also has some skill in survival, evidenced by how she managed to survive and "escape" from the school in Act I, which Linda has possibly learned while she was in Girl Scouts when she was younger. Relationships Ira Ira is Linda's best friend. They met on a cloudy day in Elementary School, when they were failed to be picked up on time. Ira claims that afterwards "they clicked straight away" and remained best friends ever since. At one point in time, the two best friends became girl scouts. One of their teachers dressed up as a Pocong and freaked Ira out. Feeling that her best friend was being threatened, Linda would threw a "boulder" at him in order to protect Ira . Linda and Ira are very close and extremely friendly to each other and are comfortable enough to lightly hurt each other without the other getting mad. An example was when Linda and Ira were playing pattycake and Ira slapped Linda on the cheek, where then Linda responded by lightly strangling her. Ira has stated that Linda was just like her personal bodyguard, implying that Linda had protected Ira many times before. Ira affectionately calls Linda "sis", which is the shortened version of "sister" which could mean that Ira thinks of Linda more as a sibling than just a best friend. Trivia * Throughout Act I, Linda has not spoken at all. It could be that she is a Silent Protagonist, which is a protagonist that doesn't have any dialogue except for some interjections and short phrases ** Another possibility is that Linda is a mute, which is a disability to speak, but she is shown to have some dialogue (which is chosen by the player) in the Demo, as well as gasping in discomfort when the Mysterious Lady in Red throws Locusts or Rats at her. *** It is also possible that she is a Selective Mute, which is someone who can talk on very rare ocassions, but chooses to remain silent, usually because of traumatic event * When flipping through Linda's journal when going to the "Files", there are beautifully drawn sketches implying that Linda might have some skill in drawing Gallery 1- casual.jpg|alternative costume (casual) 2 - red kebaya.jpg|alternative costume (red batik) 3 - rock.jpg|alternative costume (party) 2014-05-16_00014.jpg|Linda being threatened by Scissor Phantom 2014-05-16 00070.jpg screenshotdread.jpg|Linda being attacked by the Mysterious Lady in Red cover-dreadout.jpg|A concept of Linda by the creators of the game dreadout-wallpaper-600x300.jpg|One of the many variations of the release poster for DreadOut community_image_1400859537.jpg|Linda Meilinda artwork Linda Magazine.jpg|Linda on the cover of the Indonesian game magazine lindafull.jpg Linda.png|Linda's trading card picture lindanecklace.PNG|Linda's Necklace linda's sig.png|Linda's Signature Linda's Red Eye.png|A variation of Linda's Red Eye Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Category:Protagonists Category:Students